Season 3 ending
by maximum.navyseal
Summary: Just to make the story more interesting...please review.


_I don't know about you guys, but the last episode of season three pissed me off. I liked the ending, but watching an episode every Saturday was my thing until last Saturday. Like I said, it was disappointing, but I decided to give a clue of how it would've been if this were the scenario. For more fanfics, check out more of my stories. Enjoy- and remember to review!_

Korra came from the back room with a hung head.

"Did you talk to him?" I immediately asked. She barely lifted her head.

"Zaheer wants me to surrender in exchange for the airbenders."

"Korra! You can't do that. Everyone is depending on you to stop all the chaos he's made already." Lin said. I grabbed her shoulder. We've known each other since we were only kids- training with the masters together. I am a very special bender. I can bend three elements with the third as an exception for the spirit portals being opened and the airbenders popping from anywhere- earth, fire, and air. Also, I am forever posted next to Korra as a guardian. When a person is able to bend at least two elements, let alone three. I gladly accepted the call. My name is Noah.

"Everyone, if Korra, and heed I remind you the avatar, says she needs to do this, than it's her call." she smiled and looked at me. The rest exchanged glances.

"Fine, but we can't just watch as they take you away. How do we know for sure they're telling the truth?" Mako suggested. I tapped my chin. Suyin pipped up.

"They don't exactly know our numbers, so... maybe we should split up. Me, Lin, the other metal benders, and Tonraq will flank them to make sure nothings up. Mako, Mako, and Asami will go round up Tenzin and the other airbenders."

"Wow...we're actually using our heads now," they stared at me questionably. "well, you have to take in to account, tracking down Aiwei wasn't exactly the brightest attitude if it leads you to almost being captured twice or so." Korra punched my shoulder. "Well, it's true! Seriously!"

"Anyway, it is a good idea. I think it could work." they nodded. So we would go to the air temple and get back the air colony. No one would leave without their family or friends.

"Wait, were do I go?" I asked.

"You can go with Mako and the others." I threw up my arms.

"Why?!"

"You forget. Zaheer wants all of the world leaders taken down. If I fail, then he'll come after you too. He knows you can bend two elements." Korra explained.

"But he doesn't know about my third!" I pointed out.

"Surprise him."

I hope we all get through this. _Hopefully..._

We were in position. Korra and her father had a sad farewell in case they couldn't see each other after this. I didn't have anyone to tell I love them, to tell them I hope I will see them again. Other than my friends, I had no one.

"Noah! Keep moving." Mako whispered. I kept walking as the lava bender led us to our friends.

"Hey, Bolin, are you sure you can't lava bend? I'm sure it would be useful..." I said.

"Yeah, pretty sure. And don't plan on finding out soon either." I listened to the conversation between Zaheer and Korra on the phone. I heard the tap as she dropped her staff and spread her arms in surrender. Someone came over and cuffed her.

"Don't bother trying to metal bend outta these, they're platinum."

"Huh, told ya..." I thought.

_FLASHBACK..._

"Korra, I don't know if it's that obvious, but you'd better be prepared for any nasty tricks."

"Like?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Like what if they use platinum against you? Or... they could've put the other airbenders in another temple while leading us to a dead end?"

"You worry too much."

"Yeah, I bet our fans think differently."

"What fans?"

"_Nothing._"

_PRESENT TIME..._

I took a step toward a wretched Tenzin and his fellow benders. We quickly picked him up to aid him when the bodies of the others grew flat and liquid. Ming-Hua smirked as her water tenticles retracted. I shouted to the transmitter,

"Korra! It's a trick! Get outta there now! Don't go with them!" I heard grunts and screams from the other end. I threw the transmitter on the ground and focused on our situation. Lava bender and psycho water bender lady against three almost normal teenage benders. Not fair. Time to even out the odds. I started lifting boulders and rocks into the air.

"Sorry, no time to chat." the lava bender- of course- uprooted lava to the temple and created a lake where the door should be.

"I'll get you!" I yelled after them. I tried to combine thoughts with Korra, a connection we had. She was still chained and fighting two on one. Still no fair. Bolin and I created a small border to stop the lava from overfilling.

"I think, I might know another way out..." Tenzin finally said.

"Now you tell us!"

"Just... can you and Bolin go through that wall?" he pointed to the wall behind us.

"Of course , I mean, what are earth benders who can't move rock walls?" We made a tunnel through the wall before the lava got to us.

"Now move that." I picked up a door in the floor to reveal steps leading down. Bolin put a rock in front of the tunnel we'd made. Mako made a small torch of his hand and I led us down. Behind, Bolin left walls to slow the downpour that followed. Soon, it was hotter than ever, and the lava kept following.

"We can't go on like this." I broke through the rock of the tunnel and began making a way out. Turns out, we were midway on a cliff going where? Straight down.

"How do we do this?" I turned to them. Screaming, Boiln ran to the lava stream and held out his hands.

"Bolin!" we all shouted. But, the lava slowed, then cooled. Bolin stopped the lava!

"Bolin, you did it! You're a lava bender!" we congratulated. Suddenly, a young bison appeared in front of us.

"Need a lift?" Kai rode in.

"Uh, yeah actually." They gathered on the bison.

"I'll follow behind." I made a rock glove on my hand and gripped the ledge. They took off. I slid down the edge and jumped from wall to wall. We stopped in a green field with the rest of the team.

"Where's Korra?"

"She's gone. They took her from my almost dead fingers." Tonraq stated sadly. I began to kneel beside him.

"I'll find her. I promise." The metal benders were I bad shape and unable to go on.

"We need to find Korra," Lin rose.

"Hey guys-" Kai tried.

"Not now Kai." she silenced him.

"Where ever the others are, most likely Korra will be there." Mako said.

"But guys-"

"Wait Kai,"

"But where would they go?"

"Did I mention he can fly now?" Suyin brought up.

"So now we have a crazy rabid flying lemur on the loose. Great."

"GUYS! I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" he yelled.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Kai grunted angrily.

"I followed them when they attacked, cause I fell before. I found caves where they hid them." Without haste, we got on the bisons and followed Kai to the caves. All the way, I mediated. I tried to see what Korra saw. I tried to feel what she felt. I felt horror and scared.

"We need to hurry!" I urged them. It took a little while to arrive there. "C'mon!" I ran inside. Simply, it was a quick thought up plan. I get to save Korra while everyone else breaks out the airbenders. I took out two guards standing by a huge door. I dressed in the uniform of one and walked silently inside. I arrived just in time to hear the Red Lotus' plan.

"Bring in the poison." Zaheer ordered. "This will make you go into the avatar state, where you will be killed."

Korra, bound in midair by her limbs gasped,

"The avatar cycle...no!"

"Oh yes, and don't worry. Everyone after today will remember you. Korra _**the last avatar.**_" Her eyes gazed over mine and she barely whispered,

"Noah, please help me..." the poison whirled nearer and nearer to her body. I shouldered the bender and made him drop it.

"Hey!" I unmasked and blew fire into theirs. A command made by the avatar is naturally carried by the guardian. So when I heard the thought, _Stop them_, in my head, my instincts took over. My eyes glowed an emerald green and my body changed physically. A tail whipped from my behind and wings grew from my back. Dragon wings. The bender resumed bending the poison to her body. Her cries grew loud as it seeped under her skin. I growled and punched the man so he couldn't go on. The other men fought on. I roared a vicious roar of fire and burnt them to skeletons. Korra refused the avatar state. Zaheer waited for it. I darted behind him and tore lightning through his body. The lava bender laid lava beneath Korra, awaiting the morph to the avatar state. Ming-Hua throw her ice daggers at me, trying to slow me down. Out of the wall came Bolin and the others. Just as a lucky hit would've gotten me, a flame darted instead and stopped the shard from my temple. Korra couldn't stop it any longer. Her body took the chains and tore them from the ceiling. Zaheer tried to strike but was interrupted by a sharp wave of wind. He looked back at my stance surprisingly. Korra tackled him through the wall and fought outside. My wings unfurled and followed. They were moving fast with his new ability of fight. The poison had the best of Korra. Every now and again she struggled and I had to break in. She would get up sturnly, ignoring her own injuries. Zaheer landed a swift burst through one of my wings and broke the thin skin that made it. I cried in pain and dropped rather quickly. I used my air element and created a ball of wind beneath me, and trailed along the ridges. Finally, she collasped. But she still would stay down.

"Man, _she is pissed_." I threw a rock at him. I saw a small tornado rising in the distance.

"No more. No more will the world have to live your own selfish desires. No more will we have to complain about equality or rank. No more!" he shouted. He kicked me off again as I tried a lightning bolt. But alas, the whirlwind came and swallowed them, despite his invisible wings. As he gripped her unconsious body and tried to get away, I grabbed him and made dead weight of myself. I separated him from Korra and made us a cushion of air. The ladies put Zaheer in a rock trap to keep him still. Tonraq came and rocked Korra, thinking sweet words would save her. Jenora came forward and announced that the poison was metallic.

"A kid with brains," I said under my breath. I folded my broken wing and wrapped it in a bandage. The scales along my skin grew smoother instead of scratchy. Suyin went over and pulled the poison from her body while the mastermind still wouldn't shut up.

"You're too late, if we didn't get to her, the poison would! Soon, true freedom will be achieved!" he boomed. I stepped over and slapped him. Even the sting didn't close his pie-hole. " Not even _**you**_ can bring the order back after this, Dragon... you're too late," he grunted. I broke his nose. Blood poured down his shirt and onto the rock.

"Now, would you mind shutting up?" I said as I went to aid Suyin with Korra.

Her grunts brought the life back to the hopeless group. Tonraq assured her it was over. In my heart, I knew somehow the next adventure (season 4/ book 4) would be even harder.

In the next scene, I found myself in a clean uniform for the police force. Gladly, I accepted the call of high payed officer in Lin's metal bending gang. Alas, I was also healing from the battle alongside Korra. She was hurt badly, almost as though the heart that snuck from Tenzin to watch a Pro-Bending match, or the heart that loved the responsibility as avatar, was gone. Her eyes didn't gleam the way they used to. Her emotions were vanished from her soul and she turned to be a blank sheet of paper. Even now, watching the boring speech Tenzin is speaking, the wheelchaired Korra doesn't smile for the mark of mastery over Air that Jenora has finally earned.

After his last words, everyone claps and cheers for her, but yet, Korra only sheds a tear. I hope that someday, the Korra we all once knew will rise again.

_Hopefully..._


End file.
